


For What it's Worth

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	For What it's Worth

It's times like this she’s glad she’s not a human anymore.

She moves through the room quietly, grateful she can see in the dark. Sam’s still form is huddled tightly underneath the covers. Except for the tense lines set into his face, she thinks he looks like a child.

She gently pulls the cool washcloth away from his forehead, rubs the stray sweat droplets from his pale cheeks.

The headaches aren’t as bad as they used to be, but they’re plenty bad enough.

Sam stirs restlessly, whispering, a plea.

“ _Dean_?”

She tells herself she’s doing all she can to help.


End file.
